Opulence
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: "Mejor aprende a reconocer la opulencia." Viñeta.


**Disclaimer: **South Park y sus personajes son idea intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

**Opulence **

Su dorado cabello se mecía conforme los pasos que daba, ondulándose graciosamente.

Alzó la barbilla mientras sonreía y se pasaba una mano delicadamente por su cabello para no arruinar el peinado que tanto le costó realizar; siendo éste, una media cola, adornada por la parte de arriba con pequeños diamantes.

Su blanca piel parecía resplandecer bajo las luces del edificio. Sus guantes de seda se extendían hasta arriba de los codos de una manera tan delicada. Sortijas de grandes diamantes adornaban cada uno de los dedos por sobre los guantes, las pulseras de oro tintineaban con su sensual caminar.

Por su cuello colgaba un collar de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes tiffany. Su vestido, ajustado hasta la cadera, con una abertura en la pierna derecha, era un color dorado brillante, seguido de las zapatillas del mismo color.

Una vez entró en la habitación, todas las miradas se posaron sobre su persona. Sonrió ampliamente.

_Mejor aprende a reconocer la opulencia_

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo, entre las personas que se abrían para dejarla pasar, con sus ojos examinando todo su ser.

_Estoy brillando. Yo, tengo brillo_

Paseó sus ojos por la habitación hasta que encontró un rostro familiar. Se acercó sosteniendo delicadamente la tela del vestido hasta llegar donde la muchacha de cabellera azabache y su acompañante, enfundado en un frac color negro.

Sus labios, cubiertos de los más caros labiales de color carmesí, se curvearon mientras observaba el rostro embobado del chico de cabellera oscura, que simplemente no dejaba de mirarle el atrevido escote. Suprimió una pequeña risa cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano, y la chica azabache le propinó un pequeño golpe a su pareja que terminó por avergonzarse mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rosado.

_Soy la reina, me encuentro en el radar _

Wendy, la chica de cabellera azabache, le dio uno que otro cumplido por sus ropas, joyería, maquillaje y varias cosas más, pero podía apreciar algo de envidia en su mirar.

_Pueden besar el anillo, pero nunca tendrán la corona_

_Opulencia_

Llegó a observar por encima de su hombro, ignorando todo aquello que la otra chica quisiera decirle, notando más de una mirada femenina clavada con algo de ira sobre su nuca. Sonrió de medio lado.

_Esas perras se ven tan celosas _

_Espero luzcan bien en verde _

Pasado tiempo en la velada, hubo un momento en que una joven de cabellera roja se acercó sin siquiera regalarle una sonrisa, con el rostro neutro y sereno, debía admitir que era una muchacha bastante bonita, con su piel blanca y rostro de muñeca. Hizo el intento de conversar con ella, pero ésta le ignoraba o simplemente contestaba con monosílabos, entonces descubrió que se había acercado únicamente para hablar amenamente con la otra joven de cabellera azabache.

_Ésta muñeca es tan helada _

_Red es como Brrr_

Había llegado a aburrirse estando ahí, así que simplemente pensó en retirarse sin más, ya había llamado toda la atención que quería y no podía sentirse menos satisfecha. Se despidió de Wendy y de Red, y se dirigió a la salida del edificio donde la fiesta estaba siendo llevada a cabo. Frunció los labios estando una vez afuera.

_Alguien que me llame un coche _

Un pequeño toque algo gélido le hizo respingar en su lugar girando bruscamente hacia la persona que había hecho aquel contacto, y se sorprendió de encontrarse con el azabache que anteriormente estaba acompañando a su amiga.

—¿Ya te vas? —le dijo.

—Eh, sí —respondió sin más. Alzó una ceja notándolo algo nervioso.

_Opulencia _

—Si quieres, ehm, yo, ah, podría acompañarte hasta tu casa, ya sabes, es peligroso que una dama vaya sola a éstas horas —le vio jugar con sus dedos cubiertos por la tela de los guantes. Sus ojos zafiro se encontraban clavados en los suyos, a pesar de sus acciones tan de novatos, su mirada detonaba toda la confianza que nunca antes había visto. La rubia bajó la mirada sonriendo.

—Seguro.

_Ellos persiguen a Bárbara Stevens_

_Nunca la tendrán_

_Es la dueña de todo_

* * *

_¿Por qué ésta viñeta? No lo sé, me dieron muchas ganas de escribir algo cortito con Bebe y bueno, ésto quedó. _

_Kami fuera ~ _


End file.
